


Finding god

by SongOfTheFallenAngels



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Poetry, Religion, poem, religious, religious poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongOfTheFallenAngels/pseuds/SongOfTheFallenAngels





	Finding god

I’ve become protective of my magic  
It took me years to find it, afterall

When i fell at the steps of the Vatican,  
baptised in unclean blood  
The devil was the one who reached out

       He kept his crown of thorns, you know  
  
oh forgive me that my knees knew not how to bend after he left  
the absent father, the runaway groom  
kiss all the right places but the hurt still lingers  
puss bubbling below skin

You invented wickedness   
and cruelty rolls off the tongue like honey  
but that’s just the desire.  
Slicked between the thighs and shivering   
codeine for the soul 

I will grip my own breasts and call that _want_  
cause sensation, prove life still exists in this flesh  
The lost lamb slits her own throat  
always makes a home in a slaughterhouse   
I will take her sins and raise them as mine  
just don’t let her know this fate

let her know red doesn’t always mean blood.


End file.
